You and Me
by C.W.-944
Summary: A typical highschool drama. Boy cheats on girl, leaving her heart broken. A love of two years broken by a single kiss? Obstacles and challenges are thrown at them preventing them of their love. Will they ever get it back? Will they ever be together again?
1. You and Me

A/N Ok, so I'm back. But with a different story. I'm sorry; the other just seemed like a lost cause. Any ways this is You and Me! Enjoy!

He followed behind her. Trying to keep up with her fast pace. They were running through the gym doors, out into the parking lot trying to catch her before she got away. Her curly blonde hair blew in the wind behind her as she ran. Dodging kids, staff, and parents she ran all the way to her car. Running a little to faster, he stopped her before she could get in.

"Peyton would you listen to what I have to say, please?!" He said trying to catch his breath. His hands stayed at his side as he stared at her. She looked at the car and him, and back. "Please."

Groaning, she closed the car door. Tucking a curl behind her ear, "Go on." She urged. Crossing her arms over her chest she listened.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She rolled her eyes.

They'd been through this before. He'd mess up, and apologized. She'd be pissed, and forgive him. Most times he'd say or do something to make her upset and give him the silent treatment. They'd break up, and get back together by the week's end. She'd go to Brooke and he'd go to Lucas. Telling them their sides of the story, either through a game of basketball or a tub of ice cream.

He'll see her at school the next day, and offer her a small smile which she'll return. She'll drop her books in the hallway, and he'll come to pick them up for her, she'll thank him quickly and walk off. During a basketball game, he'll lead a fast break ending with a soaring dunk and send her a wink before running back down the court.

All those little things led back to them getting back together in the end.

But sorry didn't work for everything.

"That's it?!" She yelled. "You kiss another girl, and all you have to say is, I'm sorry?"

Sighing, "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I swear."

"You didn't push her away." She said sadly. Her flustered appearance, red cheeks, tear-brimmed eyes, and her crazy curls swaying in the wind, she looked hot. She bit her lip trying to keep her tears at bay, having a need to comfort her he stepped towards her, she took one back. "You should have pushed her away."

"I tried!" He said. "Peyton, when I said I would never cheat on you I meant it and I still do. She kissed me and by the time I tried to pull away you had walked in."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And all she could see was that girl all over Nathan, her hands on his face, flushed up against him. His back was to her when she walked in; she couldn't tell if he was just as much into the kiss as she was or if he was taken by surprise. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. He pushed her off him quickly, just in enough time to see Peyton's face and her turn to run out.

Opening her eyes, she let a tear fall. "Did you like it?"

"What?" He asked trying to process what she was asking him.

"Did you like it?"

He opened his mouth, "I…I.."

Shaking her head, "I can't believe you!" she shouted.

"Peyton, it meant nothing. It was just a kiss, okay no feelings involved." He said.

She leant back against the car staring at him, "You're making it sound like you kissed her." Wiping a stray tear, "Who kissed who Nathan?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "I want the truth."

Sighing, "I am telling the truth. She kissed me. I wouldn't do that to you. I-"

"You what!?" She said angrily. "You love me? Cus you never tell me that."

Becoming angry, "I never say I love you..? What the hell Peyton, I say it all the time."

Scoffing, "But you never mean it."

"Never mean it?" he said walking towards her. He placed a hand on her face and the other on her hips, pulling her face to look him in the eyes. "Peyton, I love you. Okay? I mean it, and for you to think I don't really sucks. Cus I do." He said resting his forehead against hers.

She looked him in the eyes, "I think we should take a break from each other." He groaned and closed his eyes, pulling back a little bit. "I mean school's getting busy, and college's right around the corner. You guys just won county finals, and regionals than state are next. And Brooke's being a little tougher with the classic coming up. We're too busy; a break might be good for us."

"Why?" He asked, "Beside school, basketball, and cheerleading why do we need a break?"

Sighing, "Cus I'm tired of fighting with you. I just want it to be normal, ya know? No meaningless I love you, constant fighting and arguing, and then making up to go right back to where we were." Turning her head, "I think some time apart might be good for us."

"You don't want to do this." He said strongly. "I can tell. You sound like you're going to regret this. You even said might, that doesn't mean it'll be good for us. Peyton, don't do this."

Tears fell from her eyes, and she took a shaky breath. Sighing he pulled her into him, placing a hand behind her head as she cried in his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing her forehead, "If you think we should take a break…than we'll take a break." His voice cracking and heart breaking as he did. She pulled back a little, and kissed him. He deepened the kissed, holding her close.

She pulled back, holding one of his hands. Kissing it, she let it fall back to his side. "Bye Nate." She said turning towards her car. She unlocked it and hopped in, closing the door behind her. Pulling out the space, she sent a small teary smile before driving off.

He stood there with his hands on his hips, staring at her disappearing car. Watching it 'til it was too far to see. Once she was out of sight, a few tears fell from his eyes. Wiping the away quickly, he took a deep breath. "I love you too…." He said before turning to walk back into school.

Before entering the building he pulled out his cell phone, sending a quick text.

"Hey, Brooke. Can you go check up on Peyton for me please? I know she's gonna call you any ways, I just want to make sure some one's there with her. Thanks.

Oh, don't tell her I sent this to you."

Climbing the stairs two by two, she walked in her room, and fell on the bed. Pulling a pillow to her chest she cried in it. Releasing all her emotions out into it. Her sobs were heart wrenching. She loved him, but he hurt her once again. Sitting up she titled her head on her the headboard, clutching the pillow to her stomach resting her head atop of it.

Her sobs turned into sniffles, by the time Brooke barged into her room. Stopping at the door her heart broke at her friend's appearance, taking slow steps to her bed she sat down beside Peyton, pulling her into her embrace. "Peyt, what happened?"

"I walked into the gym, to wait for Nathan...and...And I saw him kissing another girl." She said sniffling. Brooke began to get mad at Nathan. "I ran out the gym, and he followed me. We argued for a little while, and then I told him we should take a break."

Fingering her hair, "Oh, Peyt. I'm sorry."

"I think this was it." She said sadly. Pulling away from Brooke she sat up and looked at her, "I think we're over for god."

Grabbing her hands, "Don't say that." She urged, "You're Peyton, and he's Nathan you'll be together."

Shaking her head, a tear slipped from her eye, "I don't think we will."

"Ok." Sighing, "You remember when we were sophomores, and you finally 'noticed' Nathan for the first time..?" She asked. "It was the first game of the season, we had just been moved up to Varsity and Nathan was starting like always." She said smiling. "He'd been staring at you all night, and when he dunked the ball and sent you a wink, you remember what he said to you?"

Smiling, "I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Laughing, "He's always been cocky, huh?" Looking Peyton in the eyes, "Do you remember what you said, though?"

Nodding she smiled softly, "I think you just might be." Sighing, "We were sophomores than, and we were good back then. We're seniors now, and we've been arguing a lot lately."

"What couple doesn't argue?" Brooke asked. "I know that was two years ago, but why let a promise before you started dating break now?"

Shrugging, "Maybe we've just run our course."

"As if. The day that happens...I'll be…"

"Smart?" She suggested. Brooke smacked her, and she laughed. "Thanks, you kind of good at cheering me up."

"What are best friends for?" She said smiling letting her dimples show.

Resting her head on her shoulder, she asked, "How'd you known I was upset?"

"I guess you just know the right time to be there for someone."

Nathan drove to the River Court, getting out he grabbed his ball and began shooting around. Driving to the hole he dribbles the ball with much more force. Pulling back at the three point line, he shot with an extra push to it.

Going hard to the hole, he went up for a dunk. Slamming the ball extra hard, he hit the rim and missed the dunk. Coming back down he grabbed the ball, palming it he smacked the ball. "Damn it!" He yelled throwing the ball, it nearly missed Lucas.

"What the heck was that?" He asked point back to the thrown ball. Nathan stood in the middle of center court with his hands on his hips, and head looking up toward the sky. His breathing was ragged. Walking towards him, "Nate, man you okay?"

Scoffing, "Fine." He said looking at Lucas. Walking over to the ball he picked it up, and began playing again. With the same force he dribbled the ball, and went up for a dunk. He missed. "Fuck!" He seethed

Grabbing the ball, and placing it under his arm. "Okay, what happened? Cus it's obvious something went down."

Nathan walked over to the bench and sat down on it, scooting over so Lucas could sit down. "We broke up."

Laughing a little, "And?"

Glaring at him, "And we broke up."

"I get it. But you two will be back together by the end of the week." Lucas said reassuringly.

Shaking his head, "You don't get it." Sighing, "She said we should take a break, I think this time it's for good."

Whistling low they stared ahead at the river. "You really believe that?" He asked. Nathan looked over at him questioningly, "I mean you two have been together for two years, it amazes me that you don't believe you two can make it through another silly argument." Nathan sighed and turned his head, "It was just a silly argument, right?"

"You know Lauren, one of the other cheerleaders?" He asked. Lucas nodded. "She kissed me. Peyton walked in and saw the kiss."

"Whoa. How could you let that happen?"

Running a hand through his hair, "I don't know! Like I swear I was about to push her away, when she walked in. I tried explaining it to her, but I don't think she believes me."

"How the kiss even happen?"

Sighing, "I had just left the locker room, and she was standing in the gym. I said, hi. She said, hey. Than told me I had something in my hair, I tried to get it. She said let me help, I leaned over so she could and that's when she grabbed my cheeks pulled herself against me and kissed me. Not even a second later, I hear a gasp, push her off of me and I see Peyton running out the gym."

"I'm sorry man. Does Peyton know it was Lauren, and not some random girl who kissed you?" Lucas asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I have no idea."

"Let's hope she doesn't. Cus I'm pretty sure Peyton would kill her, and Brooke would kick her off the squad for sure." He said trying to lighten up the mood

Nathan laughed, a little. "Yeah definitely feisty the two of them." Taking a look at the water, "Thanks for listening man."

"What Nathan Scott being manner able…Whoa." Lucas teased. "But you're welcome. Now I came out here to play some ball." He said hopping off the table.

Smirking, "You just bought yourself a challenge Big Bro."

They walked back onto the court. Nathan checked the ball to Lucas, before passing it back Lucas held the ball. "Don't worry about all of this. It'll fix its self. She loves you man, she'll realize it sooner or later." He said passing the ball back.

Nathan sighed, "I hope you're right."

A/N Oh! I just started writing this randomly, and I actually like this better than my other story. Loll. Hopefully you guys will too.


	2. What We'd Do

Chapter 2- What We'd Do.

* * *

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

He'd wake up every morning ready for his day with her. He'd check his phone, reading her good morning message to him. He'd quickly send one back before hopping in the shower. Walking out of his bath room, with his short on he'd make his breakfast. Texting her to remind her to be ready by 6:30. She'd reply with an I know.

He'd finishing eating, and then finish getting dress. Some days he'd sit around and do nothing till he had to go get her, or other days he'd leave early to have more time with her. Once done he drive to her. He'd walk in without knocking and go straight to her room. Giving her a proper greeting he'd wait for her to finish getting ready.

They'd walk out hand in hand. He'd carry her books for her; placing them in the back he'd hold the door open for her. And they drive off to school. Talking about each other's plans for the day, whether he had basketball or she had cheer-leading practice, or if she was hanging with Brooke and if he'd be with Lucas.

They'd get to school, and Brooke and Jake would meet up with them. Together the four of them would walk in, Lucas catching up later. He'd escort her to her locker, which is four before his. The bell would ring, and he'd kiss her deeply saying he'll see her after 1st block. With one final peck they'd part ways.

In their classes they think about each other, ignoring all the instructors' words and missing out on lectures. They'd send flirty messages, between each other. Making up excuses to get out of class, to met up with each other.

Promising they'd meet up with each other after school, by the flag in the courtyard. Waiting patiently for the other to show up, they'd leave hand in hand. Exchanging small kisses, he'd drive her home. Telling the other, they'll call later on.

Homework is done. Practice is over. Dinner was eaten, showers were taken. Phone calls were made. Now came good nights, and goodbyes. Multiples I love you, and whispered promises of I'll see you in the morning. They'd finally fall asleep. To repeat the same tomorrow

But not today.

He woke up late. He rushed to get ready. A bite of toast, wrinkled shirt, bed head hair, and the wrong pair of shoes he's out the house. Checking his phone, he had no calls or text. Sighing he threw it in the cup holder. Starting the car he drove off to school.

He stepped out his car, and wasn't greeted by his usual group of friends. A few underclassmen came up and muttering nervous hellos. With a fake smile, he kept walking to his locker. He stopped at his locker, and threw his books in. Slamming his locker, he rested his head on it. Taking a deep breath he felt, and tiny hand rest on his shoulder.

Turning around, he was met with the face of Brooke Davis. Offering a small smile, "Hey…"

"Hi." He muttered.

"You do know it's just a locker, right?" She asked teasingly. "I'm pretty sure it did nothing to you."

Exhaling a little, "Just a rough morning. Took it out on the locker." He ran his hand through his hair, "How is she?"

"She's hurt, Nate." She said sadly. The bell rang, and kids started to leave the hallway. They stayed, and talked. "Let's walk to class." They began walking as she told him, "I had gotten your text and went to see her. I found her crying on her bed. She told me she saw you kiss some other girl, and that you told her she kissed you."

Stopping, "She did! I wouldn't lie about something like that." She looked at him sympathetically, "I know I've lied before about petty stuff, but I'm not lying about this. And I really wish she would believe me when I say that." He said with aggravation.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, "And I'm sure she does believe you, deep down."

"Then why are we taking a break?" He sighed, "If she believes me, why did we break up?"

"You want to know why?" He nodded. "Cus she's tired of your bullshit, Nate. She loves you, she does. But you've put her through a lot these past couple months. You two are both my friends, but you can be an ass sometimes, and I'm pretty sure she can be bitchy. But she needs sometime to figure things out, and see where you two stand. Even though we both know, she doesn't want to do this. But you two need it."

He stared down at her. Thinking about her words, was it the truth? Had he really been the arrogant, and rude to her? Was he such an ass? Does she really love him? "Oh. Ok."

Smiling softly, "Why don't we go to class, and I'll talk to you later?"

Nodding, "Sure." He said walking off.

Turning to walk off to her class, she quickly turned back. "Hey Nate!" He turned back, kinking an eyebrow. "Just give her some time. She still loves you." Showing her dimpled smile, she strutted off to her classroom.

Shaking his head, he went to his own.

* * *

Lunch usually is her favorite part of the school day besides dismissal. It was her time with Nathan at school. Sometimes they'd go to lunch, and hang with friends. Maybe go to the weight room for a quick make out session. Or just skip school as a whole, and go to his apartment.

She'd walk out of her 3rd block and wait for him by her locker. He'd surprise her, and tickle her sides. Standing in front of her he'd pin her to the locker. Kissing until Whitey tapped him on the shoulder, telling them they better get to lunch. She'd blush and he'd laugh.

Grabbing a water and a snack from the snack line they sit with their friends. Brooke and Jake would be making out when they get there. Lucas and Haley would laugh at the two of them, and talk amongst themselves. Leaving Nate and Peyton somewhat privacy. They'd talk, kiss, and flirt for those 30 minutes, before heading back to class.

They didn't do that today.

She took her time getting out of class. Making sure she grabbed her pencil and sketch book, she walked over to the library. Getting water from the vending machine she sat down quietly, at her favorite table by the window. Silently drawing her emotions out onto the paper.

A picture of a girl kissing her boyfriend, being held in his arms not wanting him to let go of her. The sun fading in the back, and the moon and stars coming up. His hands planted at her waist, and her arms around her neck. Dried tears were present on her face, and a tear slipping from his eye. Distance was present in their stance. The lower half of their bodies was apart, and their feet were above the ground.

If was as if the kiss was so powerful, that it took them off the ground. The shading, and features of the drawing made it all the more sad. Shading in the darkness, she didn't see the chair beside her being pulled out.

Taking a sneak of her drawing, he made a comment, "A lover's farewell, huh?" Lucas asked slightly intrigued. She glared at him and closed her notebook. "It was really good."

"Thanks." He smiled slightly. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

"Wow. I complement you and you ask me to leave." He said jokingly. "Not gonna happen Sawyer." She groaned, standing up she grabbed her pad and pencil and turned to leave. Jumping up quickly, he stood in front of her blocking her path.

"Would you move?"

Shaking his head, "Not until you tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" He said seriously. "And don't play stubborn either; you can't possibly say nothing's wrong. Cus I know it's been awhile since you've drawn sappy, depressing love pictures." She looked at him and turned her head, "So sit down, and tell me what's going on." He said motioning to the chair.

Placing her stuff back on the table, she said down slowly. He followed suit. "It hurts. It's one thing to think about him actually doing it, but seeing it. Yeah it's something I didn't want to see."

He listened on tentatively, as she spoke about her heart break. She told him exactly what Nate had told him. She cried a few tears, as she was telling him. "I believe him I do, I just don't…."

"Think you can trust him..?" He offered.

Nodding, "Yeah, and I know it probably makes no sense." She said laughing a little.

"No it does." He said. "Remember after Haley had left to go on tour? I was so hurt. She said she'd never leave me. But she did anyways. And when she told me it was something she just had to do. I believed her. Her singing is just that good, she couldn't not except this chance of a life time. But that didn't help her to regain my trust again. I guess that's why I and she haven't taken it back to that level we were on." He sighed, "And this happened Junior year. It's the beginning of our senior year and I've yet to try and move past where we are." He grabbed one of her hands, "I guess I said that to say this… don't let a kiss that he didn't initiate prevent you two from being together. You two love each other, and I know he can be an ass. But that ass loves you." He said making her laugh

"I know it's only been two days since you've decided to take a break, but he's really taking it hard. I don't think I've ever seen Nathan this sad before." He smiled softly, "But I know you're upset about this too, so I want you to take your time with this. Don't make any rash decisions, about this. Just don't take too long." He stood up. Walking over he placed a kiss to her forehead, and walked out of the library.

She sat there thinking of his words. Crying silently, she sat there until the bell rang. Quickly wiping her eyes, she walked into the crowded hallway. Making her way to her locker, she grabbed her books for her next class. As turned to walk away, he was walking towards her.

He offered a small smile, and she put her head down. Reaching out he grabbed her arm softly, "Peyt…"

The warning bell rang. "We're gonna be late, you should go to class." She said shaking her arm from his grasp.

"Don't be like this." He said softly. "If we're gonna be on this 'break'. Can we at least be friends?"

Shaking her head, "Maybe. I don't know." His head dropped a little, "At least not anytime soon." She turned and walked off to class.

He stood there staring at her retreating form, "Peyton!" He yelled, making her turn to look at him. "I'm gonna win you back. You'll see." He said with his smirk, and walked off.

It was her turn to stand there. And this time with a smile, "We'll see." She called out after him.

* * *

A/N I hoped you enjoy. The lyrics at the top are from You and Me by Lifehouse. R&R.


End file.
